


Pied Piper in Demon's Clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: (bill cipher is human whoops), shhhhh, shush i know this is stupid shhhhhh, so sorry for another shitty story, yes i really want a mashup of multiple worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick update: this will be my last update for the year.</p>
<p>I will be updating the other stories on protect-all-the-pines (tumblr). Don't ask; it's a stupid conversation right there.</p>
<p>I am thinking about beta readers for Separation of Children and You Can(not) Leave Their Presence, as I really do not know what I truly want to do. I got an idea! don't get me wrong. But I didn't like how I did Chapter 3 for YCLTP, not one bit.</p>
<p>So yeah, that may be asked on my tumblr.</p>
<p>Before I get started: this is my AU, and while this is again Steven Universe and Gravity Falls, it actually is waiting to see what other cartoons could possibly fit (it's like the world's worst mash of cartoons into one).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pied Piper in Demon's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick update: this will be my last update for the year.
> 
> I will be updating the other stories on protect-all-the-pines (tumblr). Don't ask; it's a stupid conversation right there.
> 
> I am thinking about beta readers for Separation of Children and You Can(not) Leave Their Presence, as I really do not know what I truly want to do. I got an idea! don't get me wrong. But I didn't like how I did Chapter 3 for YCLTP, not one bit.
> 
> So yeah, that may be asked on my tumblr.
> 
> Before I get started: this is my AU, and while this is again Steven Universe and Gravity Falls, it actually is waiting to see what other cartoons could possibly fit (it's like the world's worst mash of cartoons into one).

The men started dragging the children along themselves, desperate to leave the building. The stubby boy was breathing heavily compared to the others - this was not something he expected to go through.

In fact, not one of them thought this kind of situation would happen. But, then again, if someone kidnaps children without anyone knowing, what would the public do?

Obviously what Stanford and Fiddleford were doing.

“C'mon, boy, hurry it up!” Stanford yelled at the stubby one, hoping he wasn’t being too harsh on him. “At any rate, he’ll find us!”

Between gasps the boy replied, “I’m trying Mr. Pines! I really am!”

The twins and the old man shushed at the other two, worry spread across their own faces. It was already nerve-wracking enough to be running as ‘quietly’ as they could; add the idea that the one they were purposely avoiding might be watching them, and you got absolute paranoia within a group of scared children and men.

Stanford mouthed “Sorry” as they continued running, having a sinking, sickening feeling they wouldn’t make it to the exit.

He was not the only one.

* * *

It took guts for one to run from work. It took the acceptance that one would lose their life if they were to take a piece of Bill Cipher’s property from him. Especially under his nose.

Which was why Pacifica and the gnomes were huddled together in front of him, his eye staring down menacingly.

A sigh startled the beings, his voice clearly stating the consequences. “So. Where are they?”

There was no use fooling a man like Bill. But did Pacifica want to let her friends’ freedom slip?

Hell no.

So she shut her mouth, tears leaking so fast.

If the man ever learned of who had stolen them, it was goodbye to herself (as Pacifica gave no words concerning them) and the co-workers. He cared little if his property did not talk the direct truth to him - all had already heard and seen examples everywhere.

With a laugh, Bill swiftly grabbed a gnome and threw him on the floor. “C'mon, I don’t have all day,” he drawled out as a foot squished the poor creature. “It’s either two men missing or everyone involved is dead.”

The gnomes were now frantically running around, the group dissipating from formation as their gnome leader was squished. Pacifica simply sat in terror as the others met a similar fate like their leader’s. Images of Mabel and Dipper’s bodies being treated the exact same way flashed everywhere, but she refused to hurl.

It just broke her heart for betrayal. “P-please stop! I-I’ll tell you!” Her throat constricted with each word, the feeling as if the ever-flowing tears would drown her now replacing those horrid, vivid images.

The satisfied look the man had plastered on his face - that was forever ingrained in the poor, mourning child’s head.

* * *

“Almost there, kids!”

Oh joy! Only who knows how many more trips to return the others to Earth.

If Steven stopping right in his tracks was not enough to tell them, then the shadow was.

Because now all were faced with a livid man they had been hoping to avoid all this town.

While the boy looked stupidly at Bill, a screech erupted from Mabel, with Dipper looking as if his soul had been stolen. Fiddleford looked sadly at Stanford, and the two nodded.

It was the end of the road.

“So, what brings you two to do such an atrocious crime?” Steven was pulled next to the man as he moved towards the group, which was now being squished against their exit. (Escape? Like hell they could now.) He chuckled darkly at their faces, wishing they too could see the magnificent painting before him. “Don’t we have a rule that strictly says not to let any of my property out of my house? Their home?”

What none were expecting was for Mabel to let out, “It was our idea!”

A moment of silence issued forth as Dipper and Mabel moved in front of their protectors. No way were they going to lose anymore - it was enough with their new friends and home; but not their family.

“Soooo,” Bill drawled out, making the group jump. “you all set up this magnificent plot to leave - oops, sorry, Mabel - and go outside. Using my workers.”

The grin was terrifying, but it proved that the plan had worked. “You two. Come over here.” With the twins walking hesitantly over, the man’s eye looked at the supposed victims. “As for you two - go back to your positions. However. However!

"You two are banned from seeing any of the children. Ever. No buts. Got it?”

A nod was all he needed. The only assent he wanted.

And with that, the children were whisked away with him, whispers from Bill telling of what they might expect for punishment.

Out of sight now, Stanford let his own tears flee. Fiddleford was doing the same, but he tried his best to comfort his friend. They had tried, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys really wanna talk more about this specific AU of mine, then yeah, sure, I'm all up for it (even my other ones). Seriously, just send me a message/ask on my tumblr, and I'll see how that might work.
> 
> (In case you guys can't see, I'm someone begging to hear what you guys have to say.)


End file.
